tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
TDCampsWiki: Noobs vs. Veterans
Welcome to TDCampsWiki: Noobs vs. Veterans!!! TDCW: NV is a Colab between Mr. E and Alfan. 'Rules' No Godplaying Users Only No Cussing without asterisks. (excluding anything said in Total Drama) No Quitting No Voting for yourself Miss three challenges, and you WILL be put up for elimination. More as we go along Sign-Ups (I repeat, ON THE TALK PAGE OR CHATANGO) Veterans # Alfan (He is the co-host for the camp, and he wanted to be in it :P) # Nalyd (Do I really need to add anything here?) # Mrodd (He's contributed alot, and has made a return) # TCF (A friendly user, who contributes alot and is active) # Sunny (Uh... Yeah xD) # Kev (Been here a while.) # Cod (A great user who deserves this spot a lot.) # LF (No explanation needed. :P) Newbies #Oats (He's new, but he asked for it. and he's the captian until further notice :D) #InSF(You haven't contributed enough to be on the vets) #EBGR (A good,newer user!) #Teamnoah123 (Good user, no veteran spots left. :P) #Zoomer72 (Newest user signed up, I think. ) #First123 (Good user, many edits, no veteran spots left.) #Evil (A good user, no veteran spots left. :P) #Tdifan24(A wonderful user! He deserves a veteran spot, but we ran out. :P) Elimination Table TBA InSF, Evil, and Oat missed challenge one. Pre-Chat Mr. E: Welcome!!! Alfan:Greetings,everybody. Mrodd: Hey INSF: Imma noob! :D EBGR: Hey Guys! :D Nalyd: Veterans, any of you who want an alliance, approach me NOW. I'll accept 3 of you. Alfan:Sure thing, Nalyd. I would love an alliance! Nalyd: Myself, Alfan, Cod. One more person may join. Kev: Hey guys and Nayld sure Tcf: *Sitting on a tree randomly eating grapes* Nalyd: Alright, Kev's in too. Tcf, you want in? Mrodd: Say No... hes like a drug. Kev: Yea *climbs the tree tcf's on* Hey Tcf LF: Veterans FTW! :) EBGR: Go Newbees! :D Oatmeal: Let's go newbies. Alliance. 4 people only. Zoomer: Ya! Newbies rock! EBGR: I will be in the alliance? :D Zoomer: I will too, if I can. TN:I will be in the alliance if I can. First: Hello minor lifeforms.IT IS I ZIM!Okay, no it's actually just me.(I watched Invader ZIM on netflix xD) Alfan:What's up,First?(CONF)The noobs have a powerhouse now. Cod: *is sleeping* First: Hi Alfan.(CONF)I got to stop watching Invader ZIM, even though the quotes never get old. EBGR: *wakes Cod up* Alfan:Thanks,EBGR. And what's new,First? First: I got Pokemon Black and well I guess that's it. Alfan:Me too! Zoomer: Cool guys! It's great to be your teammate, First! First: Same to you.Also I have already beaten two gym leaders! Alfan:Cool! I already beat Adeku! Or whatever hs English name was. The Champ. :P First: O_O Alfan:I had a bunch of time. :P (Tcf: Sorry my sister had a volleyball tournament today) Tcf: *In tree* Hmmm let me think... **Completely oblivious to what Mrodd said xD) Sure!:D (Conf) Well, looks like I can't be a lone wolf anymore...it's time to spread my wings and fly...with the pack...of wolves...does that make sense?! Veterans Chat (1) Alfan:This is gonna rock! Mrodd: Meh. Alfan:Be more excited, Mrodd! Nalyd: My alliance is me, Alfan, Cod, and Kev. One more person may join. LF: You always see me as a threat so maybe it would be good if I joined :P Nalyd: I've seen you as a threat once and I was right. xD Okay, welcome to the team. Alfan-Cody-Kev-LF-Nalyd. Mrodd: Dont... He's like a drug O.0--- Errr too late xD Nalyd: Kay guys, Mrodd's going first. Mrodd: Luv you too <3 LF: *Shrugs* Better to be aligned with someone strong then by yourself Mrodd: Meh. I will survive <3 LF: Well, hopefully we wont lose many challenges either Newbies Chat (1) Oatmeal: TEAM. HUDDLE UP D:< Zoomer: Okay! What's up? Challenge One-To Be Active or To Be Inactive Chris:Simple challenge. Say SAFE. The team with the most to do so wins. Alfan:SAFE? TN:SAFE. Mrodd: SAFE <3 Nalyd: SAFE. Zoomer: SAFE! LF: SAFE EBGR: SAFE! :D Kev: I'm not "SAFE!!!" from TCF's druggy ways Jake: Safe! Cod: SAFE. Sun: SAFE First123: Safe! Chris:The final score:7 Veterans 5 Newbies Veterans win! Newbies to elim! Newbies Vote (1) Chris:Insif, Evil, and Oats let you down. Jake: *conf:* I vote for Evil, as Oats is meh buddy Evil: I vote uuuuuuuuuuum hmmmmmmmmm Oats OatmeaL: I votes.. Evil :D I'm good for staying another week. First123: I, ZIM VOTE FOR EVIL!!!!!Okay, actually I'm still First but eh,...look over there*Points at the sky and hides* Zoomer: I guess I vote for Evil . . . Sorry. Chris:And with 4 votes, Evil is the first eliminated! So sorry! Day Two Veterans Chat (2) Alfan:We won! This is great! Tcf: Veterans Woot!!! Alfan:*high fives TCF* Way to go,team!(CONF)Nalyd wants Mrodd gone... Not sure why. But if we keep winning, that won't be a problem. Tcf: *High Fives* (Conf) Dude my throat hurts...I think I'm losing my- *Voice goes away* ... >.> Alfan:Nalyd, I need to ask you something. Nalyd: Whats up? Mr. E: Pick a leader. ^.^ Sun: I say Nalyd should be our leader! *squeals* :D Newbies Chat (2) Oatmeal: AS YOUR LEADER, you will pick up the pace, or will be dropped. [ I love how inactive you guy's are. ] Jake: There is a leader, but not you. I'm the leader! I am honest, respectful, and smart. If I am not the leader, our team could die, because I have plans Oatmeal: No.nononono. LISTEN TO ME D:< Jake: No oat. I am the captain. Just give it up D:< Oatmeal: I am a motherducking BREAKFAST MEAL. RESPECT ME. First: This pie is captain!*2 minutes later*Nevermind... Jake: (WTF Oatmeal? XD) I am Jake. But i'll be the mature one and let you have it! Oatmeal: Good. Now be a good little boy, and join my alliance :3 Jake: Sure! INSF12: Can I join? EBGR: I will join :D Zoomer: I'll join too! Mr. E: Pick a captain ^.^ Oatmeal: We just dicussed it -__-. Jake: Uhh, I nominate breakfast meal :D